A Twist in Life
by DarkshadowXsunny-sides
Summary: My name is Shelby Ritz but I do not go by that, Corrupt is my name, and don't forget it. My best friend is Sideswipe man he is great, my sire is Ratchet even though I'm human he is my sire. My guardian is Jazz, and I seriously hate Sunstreaker I wish he will go the pit and suck Unicrons spike the only thing he's go at using his mouth.
1. This is my chance

**New story yeah, this one will be one of my main stories, along with MDAN.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'little voice talking'

"Regular talk"

"**Cybertronian talk" **

**::Comm talk::**

[Talking on the phone]

**~Bond talk~**

Ok the truck didn't work. I've been trying to die since, my mother died, and my father or 'The Jester' won custody of me. It's a long story on how my mother died, and why I hate my father so much and how he got the name Jester.

That's a story for another time though. I have just drove a truck off a cliff, and you tell me nothing happened.

"God, nothing ever happens." maybe if I wait just maybe it will go boom. I waited nothing happened.

I groaned, then got out the car. Then it blows its top! I groaned again, "Ugh the irony. Say nothing happens, then something happens." I shook my head. I looked over to see Mission City in gulfed in flames and smoke, it looked like the places was under attack.

I had to get closer. As I walked closer I felt a tugging sensation in my chest, it felt like something was calling to me. I decided to follow it. When I made it to Mission City, I saw the best action pack robo battle I've ever saw. To be honest, it was the only one I've ever seen.

I saw one robot rip another one in half, the smaller one looked dead

'Jazz'.

What the heck was that. I decided to shrug it off as me going crazy. After the big bad robot guy

'Megatron'.

That is really weird, but any way after…...Megatron dies I walk over to the died Jazz.

"Who are you?" Asked some soldier he looked like he may have been the leader of the team.

I didn't care, I just ignored him. I climbed on jazz's chest

'Chassis'.

Just ignore it, it'll go away. I told myself. I cup my hands together until a blue orb started to appear.

I heard the people behind me gasp, I still payed them no mind, putting all my concentration in the orb.

'Spark'.

When I declared the orb was big enough I placed it in it's proper casing.

Jazz's eyes.

'Optics'

Opened.

'Onlined'

Like he was just sleeping.

'Recharging'.

That's going to get real irritating real fast. I turned to see the crowd behind me. I looked up to see gigantic robots.

'Cybertronians'.

Shut up!

In front of me were several soldiers looking shocked at what just happened.

I stared at them as they stared at me, black dots began to appear in my line of vision. My head got really hot and heavy, I felt my ears turning red, I got really light headed I wobbled a bit on top of Jazz's chassis.

A tingly sensation went through my body.

'Scan.'

I ignored the little voice. The sensation soon turned into burning agony pretty use to pain and agony I didn't make a sound.

"What's your name?" I looked at the tallest of the robots.

'Autobots'.

I blinked once twice trying my very best to comprehend what he said, but I couldn't wrap it around my mind.

'Name.' I nodded to little voice.

"Sss….Shelby….Ritz," I croaked out my throat was aching I tasted the blood in my mouth, it was painfully raw. I coughed a few times before the world became oblivious to me and I was left to rest in a peaceful abyss just me, little voice, and my thoughts.

Was this death is this what I've been longing for is this it, am I finally done, is it over? Am I dead?

'No.'

"I hate you," I mumbled to little voice.

* * *

**I'm sorry I was going to put up One and a Trillion, problem is I need to do so serious rewriting on it.**

**It will defiantly be my next story, this one will be just as good though, it's going to be long though.**

**R&R**

**DarkShadow out**


	2. Dying at how old?

**Chapter 2**

I stirred in my sleep I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't manage to open my eyes.

'Optics.'

They felt so heavy my heart.

'Spark.'

Felt just as heavy. After forcing myself to wake up.

'Online.'

Whatever.

I moved around for a bit to see how much motion I had. When I figured I was okay and not going to pass out I stood up to get a look at my surroundings.

" 'kay white walls, I have a gown on, medical beds some type of inframry." I concluded the doors swung open to reveal a robot.

'Cybertronian' with a search and rescue vehicle.

'Alt mode'

'Ratchet.'

At least it's some help dissipate how annoying the little voice is.

"You are awake?" I nodded not wanting to trust him it wasn't uncommon for me to not trust someone. He walked over to me and gently pushed me back down.

"I have some bad news for you," I looked at him doctors always had bad news. They are the burden of bad news.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It appears the power you used to bring back Jazz you needed it, that power was keeping you alive. Your heart is weak it probably was always weak and with the lose of the power your heart is failing," a smile broke across my face that was the bad new I was dying, that's not bad at all.

"Now I might know of a way that might save-"

"No!" Ratchet looked at me quite shocked I laughed a little.

"I mean no thank you, I want to die it's been my dream, now I can finally die," Ratchet blinked at me and turned to leave.

* * *

**Ratchet's POV**

I walked out of the med bay completely taken aback from the femme's reply she wanted to die, and it seemed she'll do anything just so she could die.

"I can't believe it." I mutter.

"What is it old friend?" I looked up at Optimus.

"That femme, she...she want's to offline, the thought makes her happy, pleased even." Optimus looked at me curiously.

"Do you have a way to save her?" I looked back to the ground, I didn't really it was more of an idea.

"I have a theory but I won't know until I do test,' I sighed, it would devastate me to do the test find a solution, but not fix her because she doesn't want to be fix.

"Ratchet, it seems her past is what caused her decision to be, somewhere she is damaged and to her she probably thinks she is damaged beyond repair we could try to talk her out of her choice." I growled, a dark thought she was abused and neglected my scans showed the scar tissue.

"I know that already she has been abused and neglected, so I know she won't listen to us, she is damaged but she is very much repairable." I hissed if I find the animal that caused her that much pain to the point where she wants deactivation, I will squish them into a multi colored pancake because for her to want to die it wasn't right.

"All we can do is try." Optimus said in his normal calm voice. I sighed but nodded, he was right.

"If she is anything I think she might be she will need to move around, therefore will need a guardian," I looked back up at Optimus he looked back to me.

"Why not you?" I looked wide optic at him.

"She is going to want to move I have to stay in the med bay, but she will need someone that will watch her every move." Optimus nodded.

"I'll do it." me and Optimus both turned to the new voice.

"Jazz are you sure?"

"Optimus this would be perfect for him it is light duty just what he needs." I agreed with Jazz.

"Than it's settled Jazz will be her guardian, and Ratchet she will stay with you, you will be her caretaker." I was about to argue with him about being the femme's caretaker, but he was already gone.

I growled lowly, Jazz snickered next to me I grabbed my trusty wrench and knocked him upside the helm. Being Jazz he whined dramatically, which only made me hit him again to shut him up.

I walked back into the med bay a silent Jazz right behind me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Well I found out my guardian was the robot guy I brought back to life what was his name?

'Jazz'

People would think I'm crazy if I said I hear a voice in my head that likes to correct me.

"So Lil' lady, whatcha wanna do?" I looked at him tapping my chin.

"Well I always wanted to learn how to defend myself can you teach me to fight," Jazz gave me a hesitant look.

"I don know-"

"Oh please Jazz since I'm going to die anyways." Jazz flinched at my words, I gave him an apologetic look.

"Please oh please teach me Jazz." I gave him my very best puppy dog look.

"Fine." he finally caved, "only nothing that will send you to the med bay Ratchet will have my aft." I cocked my head.

'Helm'

At him what was an aft

'Ass'.

Oh.

I jumped up in the bed

'Berth'

I was in, "Yeah let's go Jazz!" I said with glee.

"Go where?" Jazz froze I looked at Ratchet.

"Oh...umm. Ratch tha lil' lady just wanna learn how ta…...um defend haself." he squeak the last part before ducking down. A wrench went flying through the air my eyes.

'Optics'

You know what you can't beat them join them. My **optics** widen in horror.

"Jazz are you glitched she can't-" he yelled at Jazz.

"Please Ratch I won't get hurt promise." Ratchet gave me a sympathetic look.

"Fine! Just be careful, Jazz I want her back her 12:30 sharp for scans and her meal." Ratchet growled out.

"Gotcha Doc bot," Jazz picked me up and headed to the training room, I was nearly jumping with joy.

When we got to the training room I was more than ready to learn how to defend myself.

* * *

**Ratchet's POV**

I wanted to offline Jazz right when the words left his vocalizers, what was he thinking letting her go off and fight. She had a bad heart it was already weak and dying sparring and exercise is only going to make it worst.

Why in Primus' name did I let her go, it was that fragging look and the pity I feel for her no life should be that short. I wish she would tell me something about what happen to her, but I honestly doubt she will ever breath a word about what happened to her.

I wonder how long she had to live with all this pain, probably a long fragging time to scar her so bad she wants to offline. It is a true shame that the mere thought of offlining pleases her, to the point of glee. Maybe Jazz can talk her out of her bad choice and make the right one.

I don't know but if there is one thing I know is she's hiding something and it's eating her alive, I intend on finding out what the cause of pain is. I'm going to go recharge something tells me I'm going to need it, and that just can't be good.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was 12:20 when Jazz told me it was time to go back to the med bay. I was slightly disappointed fighting help me let out all my pent up emotions, and I was having loads of fun.

As we walked back to the med bay Jazz was telling me about the things he use to do back on Cybertron. I smiled and listen intently to what he had to say, Jazz was really amazing and I'm happy I saved him.

"Ya know lil lady, I haven't thank'd ya fa savin' me." I looked at him and waved him off.

"It was nothing really, I was told to do it." I said thinking back to the voice that has been oddly quiet.

"Thank ya anyway." he said as we walked into the med bay, Ratchet didn't look to happy.

"Your late," he growled I looked at the clock it was exactly 12:30.

"No we're not, it's 12:30," I argued Ratchet looked at me.

"Early is the new on time, on time is the new late, late is still late." he told us I smiled at what he said.

"Sorry Ratchet." I apologised to him, he grumbled something I couldn't hear. Before gently taken me from Jazz's hold, I told Jazz bye and peacefully sat on the bed

'Berth'.

"How was training with Jazz?" Ratchet asked while he ran a scan through me, I squirmed when the tingly light went through me.

"It was fun! He said I was a natural." I piped up. Truth be told the little voice in my head was helping me do the things Jazz told me to do. Ratchet smiled at me his smile soon fell to a frown when he looked over the scan.

"Shelby how old are you?" I looked down to the ground.

"15." I mumbled I was almost 16 which is so close to 17 and that's close to 18 which is practically an adult.

"Uh, where are your creator we need to inform them of you offlining."

'Creator, parents. Offlining, dying'

I fidgeted with my fingers a frown on my face. I could feel my body tense and start to shake, my heart was pound so hard I thought it was going to pound right out of my chest.

Sweat started to bead at my forehead, I became light headed and dizzy. I tried to put my hands on my head to stop the throbbing, but when I looked at my hands there was more than just two there was 4...no..6… Wait no...8?!

I looked to Ratchet he was saying something I couldn't figure out which Ratchet I should listen to. Before I knew it a dark spell fell over me and I fell backwards.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, I love this story it's my personal fav.**

**R&R **

**DarkShadow out...**


	3. The Twisted part

**Ratchet's POV**

I don't know what I said to cause such a reaction, I glanced at the recharging femme. She twisted back and forth sweat rolling down her face, she was having a very bad night terror. She needed the rest no matter how unpeaceful it was.

I grabbed a few datapads and headed to Optimus' office, I had bad news about the dying sparkling. I knocked on his door looking back down at the datapads in my servo.

"Come in." I looked to the door and opened it, Optimus looked up at me. "**Do you have an update on the femme?" **we decided to speak in cybertronian to keep the femme a secret to all.

"**Yes and my fear is coming true, she is getting worst by the minute with the power mass out of her heart." **Optimus sighed.

"**Have you found out anything about her past yet?" **I shook my helm, then I got a theory.

"**Maybe, she acted very strange with the mentioning of her creators, she had a mild panic attack." **I looked back at Optimus.

"**You think that it is her creators that cause the young femme pain?" **I shuddered my optics, I didn't know why creators would harm their own creation, but it is not unheard of and with her reaction I think it is her creators harming her.

"**Yes Optimus I do," **Optimus nodded.

"**Then we will keep her here and away from her creators." **I nodded, and left his office.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I shot awake my nightmare still fresh in my head.

'Helm.'

Where was I, what was going on? The blurriness in vision soon faded, I looked around again I was in the med bay.

"What happened?" I asked no one in particular. I rubbed my aching head.

'Helm.'

Trying to lessen the pain.

I remember Ratchet asking about my age then my…..my parents….oh yeah I had panic attack and then passed out. I slumped I didn't want to be awake when Ratchet came back, I knew he would have a butt

'Aft.'

What aft means ass.

Why am I listening to you little voice, any way Ratchet was going to have questions and he will expect me to have answers.

I shoved my hands.

'Servos'

Into my pockets my eyes widen at what I found. My phone, and my headphones, victory is mine! I shoved the earbuds into my ear.

'Audios.'

You know what if you can't beat them join them.

I turned the volume up loud enough I couldn't hear if someone was speaking. I flipped through my songs to find a good one. Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch.

I laid back down on the **berth** and I crossed my legs and tapped my **digit **to the beat, I let my **optics** shut and let the music wash over me.

I guess I drifted off to **recharge** again, because when I woke up I was not in the med bay.

* * *

I looked around definitely not the med bay, too much sand and sun to me the med bay.

I looked around I couldn't find anything, just sand it was red sand. I sat in the sand getting quite bored of seeing nothing but sand, I looked at the red sand again.

When I looked up again I no longer saw sand I saw water, and it was coming my way! I jumped up I didn't know what to do I didn't know how to swim, were was little voice when I need him.

The water moved faster my way.

'Calm down'

Little voice!

I would be fine right he said calm down so I must be fine. I watched as the water got closer to me and when it finally reached me I had to laugh.

The water was barely ankle deep, tears rolled down my eyes at how I had a full panic attack for nothing. I looked back down at the water my laughter stopped, and my smile fell the water was red.

I knew it was just from the sand, but some part of me was terrified and wanted to run and hide.

Blood.

My heart pounded, so much blood, was it my blood, I didn't know all I knew was I need to get out of here and fast.

I ran through the water that was steadily rising, I ran for my life tears streamed down my face making it hard to see where I was going. So I didn't see the rock, I ran and when I hit it, it sent me flying through the air, I screamed.

When I hit the water I jumped up faster than my brain could function black fuzzy dots blurred my vision worse than it was before. I continued to run not caring I couldn't see I just wanted out of the blood. I ran and ran and ran until 'SMACK' I fell back into the water that was now up to my calf. I let my vision clear I looked at what I just ran into it was nothing there.

I hit in front of me it was hard, the water started rise faster, I slammed my fist in to the wall I cried harder.

"Please! Let me out! Please! Somebody anybody!" I screamed. The water was now up to my waist. A force pushed me down into the blood, I looked up to see my father.

I tried to stand back up spitting the blood out, but I was pushed back under, I couldn't fight it anymore. I sank under the blood.

* * *

**Ratchet's POV**

I walked back into the med bay, I wasn't expecting to see Shelby struggling to breath. I rushed over to her I transformered down and activated my holoform.

I lifted her eyelid up to check her pupils only to see her optics were blood shot. I grabbed a breathing tube ready to shove it down her throat, when the med bay doors opened.

"Ratchet what happened?" I knew Jazz was worried but I was busy.

"Get out!" I opened her mouth blood gushed out, I had no idea where it all was coming from.

My scans said she was fine, the only thing I saw was her lungs were full of water and were clinching in on themselves, if I didn't get the water out her lungs would collapse.

I sliced a thin line into her throat, I got suckion and sucked out all the water, I slide the breathing tube down her throat. I looked at the monitor and sighed in relief seeing she was breathing again.

I cleaned her up and let her rest, I walked over to Jazz he looked very worried.

"Before you ask I don't know what happened." Jazz shut his mouth.

"Will she be ok?" Jazz rarely lost his accent but when he did it was serious.

"Yes….for now," I sighed, I didn't want to lose her. I haven't know her that long but she felt like she was my daughter.

I transformed back into my bipedal mode, I rubbed my helm and looked back into the med bay to see her in a deep comatose. Her chest steadily rising and falling down again, I almost missed the headphones in her audios.

I looked over only to see Jazz gone, fragging special ops. I shook my helm and sat down at my desk to write yet another report on the femme.

**Normal POV**

I groggily woke up I blinked a few times to get the blurriness out of my optics. I put my hand on my face to feel a breathing mask there, I wrinkled my nose in confusion.

I pulled it off my face, I sat up my stomach.

'Tanks.'

Rumbled loudly I was hungry.

"Ratchet!" I called out.

I heard footsteps coming my way a smile was on my face, I felt more connected to Ratchet than I did my father.

'Sire.'

Ratchet walked to my berth, he had a slight frown on his face.

"Put the mask back on!" I flinched away from him, regret went through his eyes.

"I feel fine," I murmured. Ratchet sighed.

"You almost died yesterday, I'm just being cautious," my eyes widen I almost died.

"I didn't know." Ratchet nodded and ran another scan on me. I sulked in my bed, Ratchet probably wasn't going to let me do anything now. My tanks rumbled again reminding me I was hungry.

"Ratchet-"

"I know youngling," I smiled at him.

"...Ratchet?" I hesitated.

"Yes?" I paused before answering.

"Will you be my sire?" I looked at him with pleading optics, he dropped his datapad.

"Youngling I don't thin-"

"Please you seem nice enough…" I rambled on and on. Before Ratchet chuckle, I looked up at him I didn't even know I was crying.

"Youngling if that is what you want then ok." I smiled up at him.

A man came in with a plate of food, my stomach rumbled again, I put my hands in front of me trying to grab the plate, "Foooddd," Ratchet chuckled while shaking his helm.

"You must be Shelby, I'm William Lennox," I nodded to the man paying more attention to the food. He gave me the tray that had spaghetti, and garlic bread. I took the fork and started to eat, but before I did.

"Thank you William,"

"Please just call me Will or Lennox." the man laughed, I nodded before stuffing the spaghetti into my mouth.

When I finished a man named Epps came and took my tray he was pretty funny.

"Ummm Ratchet?"

"The answer is no." I frowned deeply.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask." I pointed out.

"You were going to ask if you could leave the med bay." I cursed in my head 'helm' how did he know that?

"No I wasn't." he actually turned to look at me this time.

"Oh, what are you going to ask?" now I thought hard on what to say, I really did give it a lot of thought.

"Can I leave the med bay, to spar?" I smiled innocently, Ratchet of course glared at me.

"What? I added to spar, which makes it different," he narrowed his optics at me. I looked at him with the kicked puppy look, he continued to glare, I whined.

"Fine!" I jumped off my berth, giving Ratchet thank you's' in so many languages I shocked myself because I only knew one language, but I just spoke six. Little voice, I concluded.

Before Ratchet could say or do anything I was speeding out of the med bay. Not paying attention to where I was going I ran into something hard and large, I slowly looked up only to see a large cannon pointed at me.

I yelped and jumped backwards.

'Ironhide.'

Ironhide growled at me, I scooted backwards on my aft. I did the only thing I knew would work, "Dad! Daddy! Sire! Ratchet!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Both Ratchet and Optimus came speeding down the hall, I ran behind my sire's leg. Fear was in my eyes Ratchet picked me up trying to calm my rapid heartbeat.

"Ironhide we do not harm humans," Optimus told him, I peeked over my sire's hand.

'Servo.'

To see Ironhide he growled at me. I yelped before hiding back behind Ratchet's servo.

"It ran into me." Ratchet growled.

"I doubt it hurt, probably hurt her more than it hurt you, are you crazy scaring her like that! She could have had a heart attack and died! What's wrong with you pointing a gun at her because she ran into you! You scared the pit out of her, we could hear her scream all the way on the other side of the dam!" Optimus put a calming servo on my fuming sire.

"I bet she also have a very good reason to have accidentally ran into you." I nodded quickly.

"I just wanted to get out of the med bay before my sire changed his mind about letting me leave, I don't like having nothing to do because if I have nothing to do I sleep, and when I sleep I dream, when I dream I have a nightmare, and I don't want to have the same nightmare like last time, I drowned last time, in a desert that had red sand," Ratchet gave me a strange look, along with Optimus when I finished rambling.

Optimus told Ironhide to leave, which made me happy but the looks I was getting were scaring me.

"What, I know it was a silly dream, drowning in a desert-" Ratchet looked at me I shut up.

"Shelby yesterday you almost died, because you couldn't breath," I looked at him confused.

"So, I have a bad heart," I said.

"It wasn't your heart, it was your lungs they had water in them, when I took it out it was red, I was confused on were the red water came from,"

I looked at him I blinked a few times.

"That makes no since you can't die because of a dream….can you?" I asked. I didn't even know we were in Optimus' office when did we move.

"No, but you almost did," Ratchet answered.

"Shelby can you tell us your dream?" I frowned I didn't want to relive it but I had to.

"I had went to sleep, but when I woke up I was in a desert, I walked for a little bit before I got bored. I sat in the sand doing nothing in particular just drawing some symbols. When I looked up I saw water coming my way, I was freaking out because I didn't want to drown, I was also confused on were the water was coming from," I rubbed my head as it started to throb from me rethinking the nightmare.

"A voice in my head told me to calm down so I did. When the water finally reached me it was only ankle high so I laughed because I just had a major freak out. When I looked back down…. the sand had mixed with the water. I knew that in the, but I couldn't keep the bad thoughts in the back of my head. They pushed their way forward and kept telling me it was blood," I had to wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"So out of fear I ran trying to get away from the blood or water but I noticed it started to rise higher and higher. I had tears in my eyes so I couldn't see straight and ran into a rock I went airborn I landed really heard on my back," It all had felt so real in the dream.

"I got up too fast for my brain to comprehend so I got dizzy, but I continued to run when I hit something hard I stopped running, I felt what I hit it was a wall I tried to break it but nothing the water got even higher and higher I cried to be let out, when a force pushed me down under the water, I jumped back up the blood rushing out of my mouth, I was shoved under again this time I couldn't fight back so I drowned under the blood," I decided not to tell them the force was my father.

"Is that all?" I nodded I didn't even realize Optimus was writing down my dream.

"Do I have to go back to the med bay?" Ratchet shook his helm I beamed with joy.

"You can go now," I nodded, my sire let me out of Optimus office. "When are you suppose to be in the med bay?"

"Before 12:30, I know sire," I said before turning to leave. I did hear Optimus question, "Sire?" I laughed before head to the training room.

"Tiga!" I looked up to see Jazz.

"Meister! Ratchet let me out of the med bay early," I chirped.

"Well sometha tells ma tha ya wanna spar," I nodded eagerly, "but we can't taday," I frowned.

"Do you have to go on a mission? I thought you were on light duty?" Jazz laughed.

"Calm down Tiga, I am, lil Bee is comin' ya wanna meet him?" I nodded before Jazz picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. An alarm rang through the base.

"Hold on Tiger," must be serious he lost his accent. I held on to his shoulder all the way to the main hanger.

"What's up Big bot?" Will asked. I waved at Optimus he only nodded.

"Incoming meteors to hit in the Sierra Nevada," I perked up.

"Bots or Cons?" I asked

"I am happy to say they are two Autobots," This time Ratchet asked a question.

"Who?"

"That is unknown," Thats when the murmurs began.

'Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,'

"Could it be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" The whole room went quiet I shrank back into Jazz. Prowl looked at me then to Prime.

"Optimus sir, the possibility of it being the twins our very high, a 75% chance," all eyes...er optics were on me.

"How do you know of the twins no one has ever mentioned them," Prowl asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said Optimus and Ratchet accepted the answer, Prowl was hesitant and Jazz didn't seem like he cared, but Ironhide.

"She is a Decepticon Spy!" he snarled. I yelped and tried to hide, why me?

"Ironhide stand down, she is not," Optimus gave him a look and he stopped.

Next thing I knew a wrench was thrown across the room and hit Ironhide in the helm.

"Stop scaring my sparkling!" Ratchet yelled.

"Autobots I am taking all of you, Lennox you can choose your team," Will started naming off men and women.

Optimus said his famous line, "Autobots transform and roll out," Jazz transformed around me I looked at the radio in confusion, what was he doing.

We had finally made it to where the meteors would be landing, I also found out that our base was the Hoover Dam who knew. I watched as all the bots transformed and boy did my sire look piss.

He was glaring more a Jazz than me but still I will never hear the end of this. I looked to the sky as the meteors broke through the atmosphere, I cocked my head they looked like they were playing a game.

I shook my head, Will looked at me," What?" he asked.

"You can't tell they are racing to see who can touch down first," he looked up and started to laugh.

"They are,"

They started to get bigger and bigger before I turned to Will.

"They're come our way aren't they?"

He nodded, "Run!" Before we knew it we were all scattered, Jazz picked me up, the meteors touched down sending most of us airborne. We all walked to the meteors with caution my sire got closer and closer to me and Jazz, I gulped yup never going to hear the end.

The two meteors transformed I heard the Autobots gasp, "She was right." Optimus confirmed. I just shrugged. The twins started to do a series of clicks whistles and hisses, it took me a minute to realize they were speaking their native tongue.

"**Why are we on a nasty mudball of a planet, with these useless pathetic fleshy things. They're disgusting,"**

"Well excuses me, but you are homing on OUR planet. Pathetic my ass watch you mouth! I can already tell you are going to be full of yourself," I growl.

"Minimize that ego of yours! This soldiers didn't ask to be here just like you didn't! They are willing to risk their lives to help your ass, it you don't like it FUCK OFF!" I shouted at him fuming at how rude he was being.

"Woah Tiga calm down," I glared at Jazz.

"He just insulted us and our planet," the so called mech narrowed his optics at me, the other clicked my way.

"**You can understand us?" **I frowned and nodded.

'Translation.' I oohed.

"Can you speak it Shelby?" I shrugged. I heard a sound in my head.

"**I think so, sire," **Ratchet looked at me Prowl looked ready to faint 'glitch'.

"**Shelby you are speaking fluent Iaconian, how are you doing it?"**

"**I don't know sire." **Prowl glitched Ratchet cursed.

"**Optimus can we get back to the new arrivals I don't like being the center of attention." **he nodded and they all turned to the twins. He and Will explained the whole problem to the twins, they left out the part of me bring Jazz back to life a relief that was.

"What alt modes should we pick?" an idea popped into my head, I motioned for SIdeswipe I learned their names to pick me up. Sunstreaker of course glared at me, I shot him the birdy Jazz laughed.

"**You should get a Corvette Stingray, you like speed right," **he nodded.

"**Good because it's fast and one of the best looking cars you'll see," **he placed me back on the ground and looked like he was scanning the internet. When his gears shifted and he transformed down, he got wolf whistles, I smiled at him before heading to Jazz.

We drove back to base, Jazz speeding ahead of the others, and Sideswipe right by his side. When we made it to base I rolled out of Jazz'z passenger seat literally, I don't know why I just did.

"Tiga ya got ta mu'h energy." I giggled.

I looked over to my sire he still didn't look to happy I shrank down next to Jazz.

"I still want you in my med bay at 12:30 sharp," he growled, I nodded and he stomped off.

I laid on the ground, "I am never going to hear the end of this, thanks a lot Jazz." Jazz chuckled before leaving I stood from my spot I was going to go to the training room to spar, but I ran into Sideswipe's holoform.

His holo was pretty cute might I add.

He had a tight fit white shirt on with a silvery vest over his shirt, he had on blue denim pants with a belt and a chain hanging from his pocket, he had on white and silver Nike shox NZs.

His hair that is what caught my eye, because it was jet black and messy with silver on the top, they say girls like things that sparkles and I liked his hair.

"What do you want?" I asked really feeling antsy.

"I wanted to apologize for my brother's rudeness," I could easily tell he does this a lot.

"Apology not accepted, now what do you really want?" I asked I could tell by his body language he was lying.

I walked to the training room to start a little training .

"Umm, I wanted to know your name?" I looked at him.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"Because I'm impressed you stood up to my brother most people or bots would be scared of his wrath," I grabbed a sword and turned on a holo fight just as Jazz showed me how to do.

"Well your brother doesn't scare me, not even a little bit so I don't care, but you still didn't answer my question," he cocked his head.

"What question?" I sliced of a holomans head.

"Why do you need to know my name?" I knew he was trying to avoid that question.

As I sliced 3 other men the holo fight faded out, I got out of the arena to look at my time 0:02:05 I nodded, I beat my old score of 0:02:15. I turned to look at Sideswipe to see he still hadn't answered my question.

"Let me guess, you want to know my name so you can look me up and find my story, why I'm here. Name Shelby Ritz. But you knew that, you couldn't find my story so you asked to make sure, so now you're wondering who am I? Right?" he stood wide opticed.

"You got all that from a look?" I turned so I could go back to the holo fights.

"Ok yes, what's your story?" I turned around to stare at him.

"Not that my story is any of your business I'll give you the short version," he nodded.

"Mission City was under attack, watch Jazz die brought him back to life using an energy mass I didn't know I had, now I'm dying because the loss of the energy the end," he blinked his optics, behind him I heard a grunt. I looked up to see the one and only Sunstreaker.

"I'm not impressed," he said while looking at his armor. I looked at Sideswipe.

"ooh, you didn't want to know, he wanted to know, but he didn't want to be a mech and ask himself" the so called mech turned to glare at me, "Well Sunstreaker I wasn't trying to impress you, actually I wasn't trying to impress anyone, it just happened I had no control, but if you don't like it, guess what I. DON' , but the attitude not needed, now if you would excused me I have better things to do than listen to you grunt, your presents annoys me," the gold mech growled and lunged for me. I moved to the side so he would fall.

"**You want to go Ratchet will chew your aft off along with Prime and Prowl if you even touch me, so bring it!" **I snarled in cybertronian. Jazz walked in.

" what you be up too?" I smiled at him, and he pointed to the clock it was 12:24. I groaned, " Do I have to go I hate the stupid check ups in the middle of the fragging day," Jazz chuckled.

"You learn so fast but with…..ummm…. your problem," I growled

"I don't care," Jazz frowned he was going to lecture me, "Tiger come on I like my helm still attached," I flinched no accent two lectures in one day fuuun.

I walked over to Jazz he picked me up and gave Sunstreaker a sideways glance, "What you doin on tha flow Sun," Sunstreaker growled. When we left the training room.

Jazz glared at me behind his visor, "Lil femme please don't taunt the mech," I only smirked at him.

"**Now why are you refusing to be helped?" **my smirk turned to a glare.

"**Because I want to offline, duh," **I told him.

"**Well I know that why do you want to offline?"**

"**Because I can!"**I shouted at Jazz.

"**What if we took away your chance?" **he asked, he wouldn't dare.

"**You can't, it's MY life, I do what I want with it!" **I screamed I could see Jazz was pissed off.

When we made it to the med bay I was glaring at nothing with a deep frown on my face.

* * *

**Ratchet's POV**

"Shelby your on time," I tried to say calmly. I told Jazz to put her on the berth and he left looking rather upset, I grabbed a needle to do a blood test. When I looked at my sparkling she looked sad and distressed, she also looked slightly frighten.

"What is wrong my sparkling?" I asked not trying to hid my concern. Whatever it was the femme was holding in it was killing her worst than it was before. Then she winced in pain, all my previous thoughts gone and I scanned her.

I growled at the results she was offlining fast than I thought, "Shelby please let me help you, I can save you I know it, at this rate you will offlining in a matter of weeks!" I didn't want to yell at her, but we were running out of time.

"I...I...I just can't." she said this often, but the only difference this time she said it full of emotion I could her the pain, sorrow, fear, confusion, anger, and many many more.

"Why can't you?" I pushed.

"I can't live knowing I have to offline, I'm weak, useless, an easy target, a freak," the last part came out cold bitter and hard. I frowned at her I knew the anger wasn't directed towards me, I was mad that she would answer my questions directly. I watched her intently, my gaze soften as she looked away not wanting to make optic contact with me.

I went back into my office, she wasn't going to answer me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Ratchet finished talking and went back into his office Sideswipe came in. I knew he was listen, because I saw him come in but walk back out when Ratchet was talking to me.

"Is there something you need?" I asked with no emotion.

"Yes, I have a question," I looked up at him.

"I might have an answer," I said just as emotionless.

"Why do you want to offline, and I want answers better than the ones you gave Hatchet," he growled.

I thought of a way to approach this, he said he wanted an answer I'll give him one, a short one he never said thorough one.

"I…..abused," he looked at me.

"That's not a reason to offline!" he growled menacingly what was it and mechs and growling.

"You don't understand, and you won't so just leave," I heard the door cycle open and close again. He finally left.

* * *

**Long Chapter for all my wonderful peeps.**

**So far Sunny's a jerk duh.**

**Sides is pissed along with Jazz.**

**Ratchet is concern about his sweet little sparkling.**

**No on knows how much there words our infecting Shelby's fragged up mind, they are pushing something that's not meant to be pushed.**

**Well R&R**

**DarkShadow out...**

**Cutting transmission.**

**Transmission cut...**


	4. A Twist in a Letter

I haven't seen Sideswipe since our little chat. I haven't seen Sunstreaker since our argument. I haven't seen Jazz since he dropped me off at the medbay. I haven't seen Ratchet since he asked me all those questions. That's because I barricaded myself in my room.

'Quarters.'

There wasn't a reason for me to leave my room, there wasn't even a reason for me to be on this base. I'm leaving I have to, I packed my bag and a road map.

I decided I should leave a letter explaining why I'm leaving, I went out my window and left. It was easy to leave since the base was on Hoover Dam there was a lot of tourists to blend in with.

I got on the first bus I saw and I left the dam, and all the Autobots.

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

It's been a week since I've seen Shelby she hasn't come out of her room, I was starting to get worried. I knocked on the door no reply, that was strange she normally said go away, or I don't want to be bother, or I want to die end of story.

I knocked again, once again nothing so I picked the lock only to see she wasn't there! I looked around and found a note.

* * *

_**Dear Autobots,**_

_**I am sorry that I came into your lives uninvited, and screwed everything up, I decided to leave so you won't have to deal with me or my death. Ratchet said that I might die in a couple of weeks so yeah I probably won't see you all again. By now I am long gone, and heading who knows were, I'm dying I honestly don't care what happens. Don't bother looking for me it's a waste of time, I'm not coming back and you can't bring me back. I was never meant to be there, just like I'm never meant to survive. This all was a twist in life that was never meant to be twisted. So farewell and I hope you the best in your war. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shelby Rox Ritz**_

* * *

When I finished reading the letter I held it tight and ran out of her room,

"Prime! Prime!" Optimus stepped out of his office.

"Yes Jazz?" he asked.

"We have a problem!" Optimus looked at me before motioning into his office.

"What is the problem Jazz?" I handed him the note.

"It's Shelby, she left," Optimus looked up at me wide optic.

"We need to get her back," we both walked out of the office.

* * *

**Ratchet's POV**

I went into the main hanger confused on what this could be about.

"Autobot's I was just informed that Shelby ran away from base." before he finish Sunstreaker started to run his big mouth.

"So?" I growled, Optimus looked away from him.

"She appears to think she came into our lives and messed it up," Sunstreaker interrupted again.

"She did!" before I could do anything Jazz was already at Sunstreaker.

"**Look here mech she saved my life and it costed her hers, she didn't mess up our lives, and we have to get her back," **Sunstreaker on scuffed.

"Sunstreaker say one more thing about my daughter I dare you?" I growled dangerously I grabbed my wrench, he flinched, but he shut up.

"Autobots we have to get her back, do I have any volunteers?" me and Jazz both raised our servos.

"She is my daughter." I told him.

"She saved my life." Jazz also commented.

"It would be unwise to leave her in the streets like that." Prowl volunteered too.

"Baby come back," Bee said through his radio.

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker than back at us, he also raised his servo Sunstreaker growled.

"Shut up Sunstreaker you just hate her because she stood up to you." he growled back.

Ironhide raised his servo to, "She grows on you."

We all looked at Sunstreaker he glared and looked away, "Very well. We have our team, we will use our holoforms for this mission Sunstreaker you stay at base, Autobots transform and roll out," we all left the hanger, living Sunstreaker alone.

We were on top of the hoover dam looking around I spotted a woman, "Ma'am have you seen this girl?" she looked at the photo and shook her head. I sighed and nodded moving to the male closes.

"Sir have you seen this girl." the man glanced at the photo.

"Sorry dude I haven't seen her."

"Hey mister let me see that photo," I looked over to a bus driver I went to him.

"I seen her she was on my bus a couple days ago," I looked at the man with hope.

"Where did she go?"

"She got off in Boulder City," I nodded.

"Thank you." I was about to walk away when.

"Hey." I turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I hope you find your daughter." I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"How did you know?" the male smiled.

"You seem like a father and the whole ride all she could talk about was you and her friend James, she said his nickname was Jazz." I smiled at the men and walked away.

**::She was last seen in Boulder City.:: Ratchet. **I got into my alt mode and head for Boulder City.

**::She goes to the closest city, because she knows we will look for her at the furthest city. Smart.:: Sideswipe.**

When I made it to Boulder City I wasted no time to find my daughter she could be dead.

* * *

**Poor Shelby she is heartbroken and basically dying. **

**R&R**

_**DarkShadow Out...**_

_**Cutting transmission...**_

_**Transmission cut...**_


	5. Forever and A Day

**Normal POV**

It's been two days since I left the base, one of my legs ached along with my back, I sit as much as possible but it just hurts. I just walk around going to place, I know how to survive without a place to stay. I went to my mother's grave too, it was nice I sat there for most of the day headphones in my ear letting the peace over take me.

I told her I was dying, so I get to see her soon, all of them, I hope she's happy, I mean I knew she wouldn't want me to die but ah, she can't stop me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As days turn into nights I have become sick my body aches, my voice is scratchy, I can't sleep.

I just left a cafe after getting a medium mocha latte with extra whipped cream. I took a sip when I looked up and say Sideswipes holoform coming my way, I spit out the latte and ran for dear life my body aching even more now. My back protested heavily threaten to give out.

I took a turn to the abandoned hotel that I was staying in, I went to my room and sat in my bed my body aching, I buried my face deep into my pillow and screamed.

When the pain numbed I went down to the ballroom and hooked up my phone to the speakers letting the music flow through the speakers, and soak into my tired tense frame.

I looked at the calendar in the room, it's been a week and two days since I left base. I hummed the tone and got a broom and started to sweep the ballroom I soon dropped the broom when I heard.

"Optimus we've searched this city top to bottom we can't find her." I ran to my phone I turned off the music and crept into the lobby.

"Ratchet we will find her. Have faith old friend." I heard the two voices.

"I sure hope so." my sire mumbled.

'He misses you.'

I jumped at the voice, it can't talk only correct.

'I am correcting?'

No.

'I correct your errors is this not an error.'

No it is not.

'But it is, you think just dying will solve your problems, but it won't.'

And why not?

'Because your problems will be left unsolved, you will never know who you will grow up to be, your sire will miss you, and blame himself for your offlining because he could have saved you but didn't, Jazz will have to live with knowing he owed you his life, and that he didn't do his job protecting you, to them they have failed.'

But they didn't! I chose this.

'Yes, but to them they could have done more.'

I can't live, I will be stuck with this pain forever.

'Child forever isn't all that long'

It is

'Child Ratchet loves you like his daughter he will love you forever and a day because forever isn't long enough ask him yourself.'

I'm tired of pain.

'Yes I can see that, but pain makes you who you are today, child dying isn't going to solve your problems it won't lessen your pain, but your pain won't last forever but to figure that out you have to live.'

I sat on the floor rocking my body, trying to stop my tears, I heard the door to the hotel open.

"Shelby?" I looked up to see Optimus' holoform.

"I want to go home Optimus please take me home." I cried he picked me up.

"Would you like your sire?"

"Yes." I cried.

He carried me to his alt mode

**::Autobots I have found her.::Optimus**

**::What!?:: Jazz & Sideswipe**

**::She was in an abandoned hotel.::Optimus**

**::We were just there::Ratchet**

**::I know, Ratchet see is asking for you.:: Optimus**

**::I'm on my way.:: Ratchet**

I listened to the whole conversation, I waited for my sire. When he pulled up I jumped out of Optimus cab tears still in my eyes, Ratchet wrapped me in his arms.

He carried me to his alt and we sat in the driver's seat I buried my helm into his neck crying my optics out. I don't know when we made it to the base but we did.

Ratchet carried me to the med bay on the way he grabbed my blanket, and carried me to a medical berth. He sat me on his lap and I buried my head into his chest.

"It's okay my sparkling."

"Sire how long will you love me?" he moved my helm so I was looking him in the optics.

"Why would you ask that?" more tears left my eyes.

"Someone told me to ask you to prove a point." he looked at me.

"My sparkling I will love you forever and a day, because forever isn't long enough." tears poured out of my optics.

'See. He loves you he is your sire.'

Why didn't my real sire love me?

'Child that is a question we may never know.'

That day I slept with my sire I felt safe and all my bad thoughts and memories were gone. I had woken up before my sire, and my mind wandered which is never a good sign. My mind wandered all the way back to the nightmare I had with all the blood.

Could that have been my blood.

'Metaphorically speaking yes.'

What do you mean?

* * *

_**DarkShadow transmitting...**_

_**Subject AN...**_

_**Opening transmission-**_

**Cliffhanger! Another short chapter sorry guess, the next few chappies are pretty long though, at least I think. I have written 141 pages for this story and it's not even half over. I hope you like it, because so far I think this is my best story, I'm trying to lessen my grammar errors too, but I'm really bad with grammer. So you know Beta anyone.**

**Well R&R**

_**DarkShadow out...**_

_**Cutting transmission...**_

_**Transmission cut...**_


	6. The Truth?

'The blood represents pain you had to endor, your biological sire pushing you down represents how he brought you down, you drowning represents your pain taking over and keeping you down.'

I looked at Ratchet his optics opened he looked at me, I smiled he smiled back, he sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"Sparkling if you ever do that to me again I will lock you in your room." I smirked at him.

"Remember sire I was in my room when I left." he laughed at me.

"Shelby you said someone told you to ask me how long I will love you who asked?" I stiffed, I looked at him.

"Umm...can I tell you later?" he gave me a look.

"Only if you tell me what is bothering you?" I groaned.

"I can't win can I?" Ratchet chuckled.

"No you can not." I sighed, but I took a deep breath.

"My biological sire, he wasn't nice to me, he hurt me a lot. Any abuse you can think of he did it, physically, sexually, and verbally." If only I could tell him the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Where was your femme creator?"

"My grand creator use to tell me she was sleeping, that my sire put her to sleep...She was Sleeping Beauty." I loved my grand creator. Ratchet gave me a look that he was confused.

"As I got older I realized that she wasn't asleep, that she was….dead." Ratchet nodded, and silently told me to continue.

"The older I got the more he hurt me, the more I tried to die, probably why I'm dying now, because I would never die so I kept trying, I just wanted to die, it's been my dream since I found out my mother was dead and not sleeping." I whined. Ratchet rubbed my back, the aching pain in backstrurt stopping.

"It's okay my sparkling he can't harm you anymore." I wanted to continue but I couldn't find the will to.

'You will eventually.'

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, "Sire can I go see Jazz?" Ratchet stared at me for a minute.

"If you promise not to make a run for it." I laughed.

"I promise, I don't think I would be able to manage it again." I held my arm up showing the tracker he had tried to to sneak on my arm, this time Ratchet laughed.

I walked towards the door, searching all the halls for my guardian I finally found him. Well more like he found me, I walked straight into his leg I don't know how I missed it!

"Tiga!" I was swooped me off the ground, I squeaked at the sudden action.

"Hi Jazz." I managed to say, I was a little busy trying to get my balance back.

"What in Primus name were you thinking?!" I looked a head.

"To be honest Jazz I don't know what I was thinking." Jazz looked at me, but I didn't look back to him.

I almost didn't notice that we were heading to the training room, you know when something can be right in front of you, but you still don't notice it because your either lost in thought or your just looking into the distance, yeah I'm catching myself doing that a lot.

Jazz sat me back on the ground and onlined his holoform, "Ya wanna spar?" I looked at him curiously, it wasn't like Jazz to just drop a subject, or for that matter it wasn't like Jazz to bring me to the training room and ask if I want to spar.

He knew Ratchet would kill him, I wonder what changed his attitude. I looked at him for a long minute I shrugged, "Sure, if your not worried about my sire offlining you we can go right ahead," I said, until Sunstreaker walked in.

"**Ahh, the little spoiled brat's here. **I growled.

"**Why don't you just go to the pit and suck Unicron's spike!" **I snapped, Jazz looked at me.

"Ya can speak Kaonain?" I gave him a look of confusion. The door to the training room open to show a fuming Prowl.

"Prowler, speak Praxian." Prowl looked at him.

"**Why?" **

"Did you understand him?"

"**Yes, why?" **Jazz's optics widen.

"Know you're speaking Praxian,"

"**Can you understand me?"**

"**Yes, Jazz," **

'Polyhexian.'

"**I can speak Polyhexian." **Jazz looked at me in shock.

"You just spoke, Praxian, Kaonian, Polyhexion, three very hard languages." I shrugged.

"Annnd?"

"I think it would be best if you take her back to Ratchet." I sighed I'm really never going to leave the med bay.

"I'm fine, I can speak in different languages so, that won't make me offline any faster." I face palmed, why in Primus name would I bring that up. Sunstreaker was smirking while Sideswipe looked at me in worry.

And they're twins?

'You'll be surprised.'

I decided to ignore the little voice, I looked over to Prowl and Jazz, but the swooshing noise of the training room doors caught my attention. Ironhide walked in with another bot.

'Bumblebee.'

I felt that strangle tug again.

I tried to ignore it.

"If she wants to spar then let her spar." I smiled finally someone on my side.

"K ya can face tha wrath of Hatchet." Ironhide looked at me.

"Maybe you should go back to Ratchet." I blinked...really.

"You all can face the biggest and toughest Con, but you tell me you are afraid of my sire." they shrugged, I snorted.

The tugging was getting stronger and stronger until I could take it much more, I looked to the ground. Before anyone could say or do anything I leaped off of Jazz's servo. I walked over to Bumblebee, yup it was pulling me towards him.

'Fix.'

Oh so now we back to the one word thing, well great. Note the sarcasm.

Bumblebee laid down his servo for me to get on I did just that, I couldn't hear anyone talking but I knew they were talking.

I looked at his throat cables, I let my servo rest there a small jolt burst out of my servo.

I flinched and so did Bumblebee, I put my servo back and it happened again and again. When it stopped Bumblebee stared at me something told me he knew what I did.

"Hhh….How did you do that?" all the Autobots in the room looked shocked. My vision became blurry with all the black dots taking over.

"I need my sire." was the last thing I said before I collapsed into a heap.

* * *

_**DarkShadow transmitting...**_

_**Subject AN...**_

_**Opening transmission-**_

**She's down again, I hope she doesn't plan on running away again, next time if she does run away I won't let her off easy. This story is going to get very interesting, like when her brother shows up. **

**Who's her brother? **

**Well R&R**

_**DarkShadow out...**_

_**Cutting transmission...**_

_**Transmission cut...**_


	7. It wants my soul, It wants my Heart

**Ratchet POV**

I was sitting in my office, when the med bay doors burst open, I grabbed my wrench and was ready to throw it at who ever came into the med bay like that.

I saw Sideswipe, and he saw the wrench, "Wait, wait, wait!" he shouted trying to hand me something. I looked at it, I dropped the wrench and grabbed what was in his servo's.

"What happened?" before he could answer me the med bay doors flew open again.

Only to reveal a worried Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, and Bumblebee, but a very happy looking Sunstreaker.

"SSS….She...ff-fixed," Jazz tried but couldn't get it out, they all were venting heavily venting everyone except Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"She fixed my voice," I looked at him in shock.

"**How in the name of Primus did she do that?!" **I ran every scan through her. I cursed silently her heart was going to slow, she could barely breathe.

"**Ratchet will she be okay?" **I looked at Jazz, and the others.

"**I do not know, she's isn't looking too well." **I put an Iv into her arm, and grabbed a breathing tube.

"Well okay we know the creature is going to offline, can we go now?" I almost dropped my tools hearing him say that, calling her a creature Sunstreaker was getting on my last nerves.

"For that comment Sunstreaker you can go to the brig." he looked at Prowl shocked like he didn't do anything, I growled.

"Sunstreaker get out of my fragging med bay! I don't want you in here unless you our astro seconds away from offlining!" he looked at me and scuffed, but he turned to leave he grabbed Sideswipe, but Sideswipe pulled away.

Sideswipe glared at his brother and pushed him out the door, Prowl went after him to make sure he was heading to the brig. As soon as Sunstreaker left Shelby's optics opened groggily.

She had a smile on her face, we all frowned before anyone could say anything she glared at us all.

"No." how did she know what we were going to ask.

"Hatchet she's with you too much." Sideswipe laughed, I glared at him, but Shelby laughed.

I smiled at her along with Jazz, Sideswipe smirked at Shelby, I looked at Shelby then to Sideswipe.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Can I go Ratchet?" he growled, I gave him my kicked puppy look. He turned away from me, he finally growled in defeat.

"Fine," he gruffed, and stormed to his office.

"**I a m'ssion see ya Tiga." **I looked shocked, Jazz only smirked and left.

"**Come on let's go." **I got into Sideswipe's servo I held on to my Iv pole.

"**No Sparring!" **Ratchet yelled, I laughed at him.

"**Okay." **I told him Sideswipe placed my on his shoulder.

We went to the rec room, it was empty the way I liked it.

"**Why do you like Ratchet as your sire?"** I shrugged, I guess I never really thought about it.

"**I don't know I just do." **I have no idea why we were talking Kaonian, but we were.

"There has to be a reason, there's a reason for everything, right?" I looked at him, and shook my helm at him.

"No. Sunstreaker hates me for no reason, I saved Jazz for no reason, I fixed Bumblebee voice for no reason, sometimes you don't need a reason for why you do something." I stared at him for a minute, I like that answer I had some pretty good reasons to.

"I guess your right you don't need a reason for everything" I nodded at him.

"I'm fragging bored." I whined dramatically Sideswipe laughed.

"Well you want to go for a drive?" I looked at him for a long minute.

"As long as you go fast." I chirped I took out my Iv, and hopped into his alt mode, and we left.

Sideswipe sped out of the base, I had a smile on my face chanting for him to go faster, and he would do just that. I laughed with Sideswipe.

"Why is speed so funny?" Sideswipe asked me.

"I don't know it just is." I giggled, I frowned seeing the bright flashy gold paint.

He drove right into front of us, Sideswipe had to hit the brakes hard sending us spinning, my heart dropped beating painfully fast. My eyes watered in pain, I knew if it didn't slow down soon I would get a blood clot and die.

Luckily Sideswipe came to a stop just in time, "Are you okay Shelby?" I pulled on the door.

He opened it I fell to the ground and clutching my chest, in pain trying my best to slow it.

Sire was my only thought.

**~What is the matter Shelby?~ **I flinched 'bond' I nodded.

**~ Sunstreaker just drove in front of Sideswipe heart going too fast…..hhh….hhhurts.~**

**~Prowl is on his way.~**

I looked at Sideswipe in pain, I tried to sit up but that was not happening I looked to Sideswipe with pained eyes, I turned to look at Sunstreaker with a glare.

"Sideswipe your…...fun and all….. but I don't think…...we should be friends…...not with him…...always near you." I said in pain. Sideswipe blinked at me for a minute he let his helm hang low.

"I understand." I gave him a pitying look.

"Hey but if you know he won't be around then we can hang out as much as you want," I smiled he smirked and nodded. Prowl came speeding down he transformed setting a glare on Sunstreaker.

"Are you okay Shelby?" I nodded.

"I just need to rest that's all." he nodded he grabbed Sunstreaker and dragged him away. I smiled at Sideswipe one last time before I headed towards the base.

I went into the empty Rec room, I decided to watch some of my spars to improve my fights. I couldn't even manage to watch even one without feeling like a monster.

An idea popped into my head, if I couldn't spar to relax I would listen to music and maybe sing a little. I looked through my playlist searching for the perfect song.

I smiled down at my phone perfect.

_~The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged _

_but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me _

_the beast is ugly~_

This song was perfect for how I was feeling, I found a microphone and started to sing in the mic. I ricked my helm to the beat, a frown on my face. I shut my eyes, ever one of my spars running through my mind, and it added to the feeling.

_~It comes awake _

_and I can't control it_

_hiding under the bed_

_in my body_

_in my head_

_why won't somebody come _

_and save me from this_

_make it end_

_I feel it deep within_

_it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I _

_feel like a monster~_

Hot tears poured down my eyes, that's what I was a monster and it was slowly taking over me. I let the chorus play by itself

_~I hate what I become_

_the nightmare just begun_

_I must confess that I_

_feel like a monster~_

I didn't hear the door to the rec room open I was too lost in the song, so I was shocked to hear Sideswipe and Jazz backing me up. I turned to look at them as Sideswipe took it away.

_~My secret side I keep_

_hide under lock and key_

_I keep it caged _

_but I can't control it_

_because if I let him out_

_he'll tear me up _

_break me down_

_why won't somebody_

_come and save me_

_from this make it end_

_I feel it deep within_

_it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that_

_I feel like a monster~_

Me and Jazz jumped in for the next verse, we all sang in unison it sounded perfect.

_~I hate what I've become_

_the nightmare just begun_

_I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster~_

The karaoke version I got sung this part for us, I tapped my foot to the beat waiting for my cue to start again.

_~It's hidden in the dark_

_its teeth are razor sharp _

_there's no escape for me_

_it wants my soul _

_it wants my heart_

_no one can hear scream_

_maybe it's just dream _

_maybe it's inside of me_

_stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within _

_it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess~_

The awesome growl ripped through the speakers sending a smile across my face. Sideswipe and Jazz were jamming out with me, I laughed as they listen to the growl of a monster.

_~I hate what I become_

_the nightmare just begun_

_I must confess that_

_I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that _

_I feel like a monster_

_I'm trying to lose control_

_here's something radical_

_I must confess that_

_I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster~_

We end the song together, I smiled yeah I felt much better.

**~It's better than you sparing and killing yourself.~ **I shook my head.

I looked around for a bit, there was new bots, Jazz must have, had a recon mission. I put the mic back down and headed to the med bay, I wanted to discuss something with Ratchet.

* * *

_**DarkShadow transmitting...**_

_**Subject AN...**_

_**Opening transmission-**_

**I love Skillet I really do. Who's curious about her dying I know I am? Funny how she has become one of Sideswipe's friends only him to lose her because of his brother. I believe there is now tension between the two now. It's only going to get worst in the next chapter so much worst. Just to tell you this is a romance story well it will be, eventually. **

**More Family though, you will soon see what I mean. **

**Well R&R**

_**DarkShadow out...**_

_**Cutting transmission...**_

_**Transmission cut...**_


	8. Corrupt

When I got in the med bay, he was fusing and throwing wrenches I frowned and walked fully into the med bay. Sunstreaker was sitting on a medical berth with dents all over his frame, at that point I didn't know if it was from a spar or my sire.

"Umm, sire?" Ratchet spun around with a heated glare.

"What?!" I flinched back that glare was all too familiar, when he saw me flinched regret took over his furious optics.

"I'm sorry youngling," I shrugged, "You. Get out." he snarled at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker hopped off the berth, and headed to leave but not before shooting me a glare, I glared right back, and flipping him the birdie.

When the med bay doors were closed once more I looked up at my sire, he was obviously still mad at what ever he did.

"What's the matter sire?" Ratchet shook his helm and looked back down at me.

"Nothing youngling." I gave him a look, that said your lying and I want the truth.

"Youngling I invented that look," he laughed, I laughed with him, "What do you need my sparkling?" I glared at him.

"I'm not a sparkling, and how did you know I wanted to see you?" I whined.

"You are a sparkling, and I felt you through the bond. which reminds me I want to scan you, you shouldn't have a bond." I nodded and head towards my berth, I did have a room I just preferred the med bay.

I felt the tingle go through me I giggled, but sat as still as possible, Ratchet sighed I knew I was getting worst by the minute.

"Ratchet, I want to change my name." Ratchet gave me a funny look.

"Why?"

"Because that name was for the femme, that was me before all my problems happen, I wanted a name that fit me now."

"Ooh, what name do you have in mind?" I thought for a minute.

"Corrupt." I nodded at the name.

"Intresting choose, why that name?" I sighed so much explaining.

"Because all the problems I had to go through, and all the pain I had to endure, it….changed me forever I'm different I'm corrupted." Ratchet stared at me, I couldn't read him and that was nerve wrecking.

"You really thought this through didn't you?" I nodded, "If it's what you want then I'm ok with it." I nodded. Corrupt I like the name, it makes me a mystery.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." Ratchet nodded, he was looking over a datapad. I strolled out of the med bay, without paying attention I ran into Epps.

"Hey Shelby." I frowned.

"I changed my name." he frowned back.

"To what?"

"Corrupt."

"Why?"

"Because Shelby sounds to innocent it doesn't fit me."

"Fair enough, it's a cool name so whatever, where you heading?"

"Cafeteria, you?"

"Same, lets go Will waiting on me," I nodded and followed Epps to the cafeteria. I looked at some of the food that was out, I decided on the grilled chicken, with fruit, and a small salad, with some milk.

"Hey Will guess what!" Epps yelled across the cafeteria, I shook my helm.

"What?!" Will yelled back, I laughed they might be soldiers, but they acted like kids.

"Shelby changed her name!" the whole cafeteria went quite, well there was the little whisper you could hear.

"To what?" Will didn't have to yell anymore since it was quiet.

"Corrupt." Will gave me a look but shrugged.

"Rocking name." I nodded.

"Thanks." I sat down next to Fig and started to eat my fruit I got the chicken and started to cut it up, to put in my salad.

**~Eat in the med bay.~ **I frowned.

**~Why?~ **I felt my sire send back irritation.

**~Because Sunstreaker is throwing what you humans would say a bitch fit, and is in a very foul mood.~**

I was not in the mood to deal with a bitching Sunstreaker, primus what pushed him over the edge this time?

"Sorry guys, Sunstreaker is throwing a bitch fit, so I am told. I have to eat in the med bay," they groaned, I laughed I walked to the safety of the med bay.

When I got in Ratchet looked at me, "A salad with fruit, good choice." I laughed.

"I don't really eat sire, salads are small and light about the only thing I will eat if I eat." Ratchet didn't seem to like that.

I sat on my berth and finished my lunch, or well I guess dinner, when I finished two bots walked in that I never seen before, Sideswipe was right behind them. He waved at me and I waved back, I frowned all three of them were dented scratched and had gashes all over.

"Are you going to help Corrupt?" I nodded and ran over to Ratchet, Sideswipe gave me a confused look.

"**Changed my name." **I told him in Kaonian, he nodded.

"So who are you two?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm Hot Rod." the mech winked at me I rolled my optics.

"Well nice to meet you Hot Rod." I motioned for Sideswipe to lay down.

"I'm Bluesteak, you can call me Blue, my older brother gave me that nickname, you probably know him Prowl, yeah he's my older brother…" he rambled on until Ratchet throw a wrench at him, Hot Rod laughed at his misfortune so I throw one at him.

"Sideswipe what happen to you three." Sideswipe groaned.

"Sunstreaker throwing one of his bitch fits, we all so happen to be in the middle of his tantrum." I scuffed, he was such a sparkling. I look at the metal on his side it need to be weld shut.

I grabbed my welder when the heat hit him, he flinched away I frowned and moved closer, he flinched away again.

"Would you stop you big baby." he huffed, before laying still. I put the flame back up and he flinched away tell he fell off the berth.

"That's what you get you big baby." he glared at me before he laid back on his side. I went back to welding the gape in his side, he hissed but stayed still.

"There all done." he sat up rubbing his side.

"Thanks." he grumbled. I nodded before putting the welder away, the med bay doors blew open to reveal a fuming Sunstreaker.

"Corrupt-" I growled at my sire.

"No." Sideswipe chuckled at me, I hit him were he just got welded at, he yelped in pain and glared at me, I smirked.

"Try not to get hit there it is still sore, let the welds set before sparring or enter battle." I told him he growled.

"Why'd you do that?" Hot Rod asked.

"Because she's mean."Sideswipe whined.

"I was making sure the welds were setting." I winked at him, he only chuckled. Sunstreaker sat on the far berth, he looked to be in pain, I sighed and went over.

"Lay down on your back," he glared at me but did as told. He must be in a lot of pain.

He had a gaping hole in his abdomen plating, good thing nothing of importance was hit, that area was sensitive. I sanitized my body before going into the hole to fix the burnt and ripped wires and cables.

About an hour later I was finish Sunstreaker was staring at the ceiling, lastly was painting him, but he probably do it himself.

"Your all finished, Prowl will be here to escort you to the brig." he groaned. I looked at him for a minute, tore in between asking what was wrong, or just leaving him. He groaned again, I rolled my optics at him and moved over to put my stuff away.

"What?" I asked him. He turned to look at me.

"I've been in the brig about four or five times in the past two days." I snorted, and shook my helm.

I moved away from him, I looked back at him he look pretty lost at what to do. "Fine, I'll tell him you can't go." Sunstreaker scuffed.

"You can't do that."

"Why not, do you want to go to the brig."

"No, how will you get him not to put me in the brig."

I ignored him.

**::Prowl Sunstreaker needs to stay in the med bay for overnight observation, with the circuitry shot in his abdomen plating.::**

**::Understood.::**

"Like that, I am a medic, I can do things." he only rolled his optics.

"Youngling are you recharging in here." I looked up to Ratchet.

"I'm not tired, I think I might pull an all nighter," I told him grabbing some datapads, he put his ped in front of me.

"Like pit you are, you are going to recharge." I gave him a look, before stepping away.

"I'm not tired, at all." he ran a scan through me.

"You need to recharge." I whined, but turned back to my berth in the med bay.

"Fine." I whined, Ratchet huffed he turned.

"What is he still doing in here?" I lazily turned to look at Sunstreaker.

"oh, he had pretty bad damage done to his internals, under his abdomen plating, I thought an overnight stay would be good." Ratchet gave me the I know your lying.

"It's the truth, he can hardly sit up." Ratchet raised an eyebrow. To prove my point Sunstreaker tried to sit up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he grunted in pain before falling back down to the berth.

"Fine, recharge." I nodded, not wanting to tell him the truth on why I won't sleep.

I grabbed a datapad, I had started writing in to take the weight off my shoulders it was working to a point.

I was deep in thought when a voice kicked my aft back to reality, "So why do you refuse to recharge?" I gave him a sideways glance he was even looking at me.

"Because if I fall asleep I won't wake back up," I sighed after a minute of hesitation.

"Well that's stupid." I growled.

"Well everything I do is either unimpressive, or stupid." I saw him shrug.

"Well I mean, you refuse to take the help that is handed to you, but you refuse to recharge because you don't want to offline." I huffed he didn't get it.

"I don't want to fall asleep because I'm going to die I want to die, the reason I don't want to fall asleep is more complicated than it seems." I shook my helm trying to get rid of the dark thoughts.

Sunstreaker stayed quiet, and I greatly appreciated that he did because my mind was starting to wander, and when it wanders it's hard to get back. I closed my eyes thinking of the greater good, how was I suppose to die, but not hurt the people who care for me.

'You can not.'

There has to be a way.

'Any offlining will always hurt someone, and they will never forget how import the person was.'

I want to die.

'Maybe just maybe that is not the answer, have you ever thought of that.'

No.

'You've been so worked up in the fact that you get to offline, you haven't seen how it is effecting others, do you think your carrier would be proud of you?'

No, she'll probably be pretty disappointed, but that's what I am…..a disappointment.

'Ratchet thinks otherwise, Sideswipe thinks otherwise, Jazz thinks otherwise, your only a disappoint in your eyes.'

What am I suppose to do? All I wanted was to offline that's all I ask for, I didn't ask for this, why won't you let me die, and be reunited with my family?

'I am not stopping you, you are stopping yourself because you know it is the wrong path, it's too short to be your path and you know it, but you keep fighting it.'

I wouldn't have to fight if it wasn't for you!

'What did I do?'

You..you….

'Made you think, pointed out good reasons, helped you.'

You don't understand.

'That you were abused, that you were lonely, that you hated yourself because you couldn't stop it because you couldn't save them. I was there! There was nothing you could have done. But offlining what good would that do you, how will that bring your family any peace? How will that bring you justice?'

It won't, I can't do it, it seems impossible. The pain won't go away, it will be there forever.

'You only think it's impossible, but nothing is impossible, the pain will heal forever isn't that long, you have to give it time.'

I don't have time!

'Time might not always be on your side, but it does know when you need to do something, and when it needs to be done. Just think before you decide because you shouldn't make promises when your happy, you shouldn't reply when your mad, and you **Shouldn't **make decisions when your sad.'

Just like that little voice was gone making me have to face the dark emptiness of my head. Which was currently a bad place to be. I laid on the berth staring at the ceiling.

"How do you know your doing to offline if you recharge?" I flinched I thought he fell into recharge.

"Umm….because my heart is very slow it is actually at a resting heart rate, it should only be slow like this if I'm asleep, so if I fall asleep it will only go slower." I didn't get anything saying he was listen, but honestly I didn't care.

**~Optimus wants to speak with you first thing tomorrow morning.~**

**~Ok sire, Goodnight sire.~**

**~Goodnight my sparkling and have pleasant dreams.~**

I wonder what Optimus wants, I haven't really spoken to him, beside when I told him I wanted to go home.

* * *

Morning came around faster then I hoped, but I had to speak with Optimus, because whatever it is, it has to be important.

I walked the corridors to Optimus' office I didn't pass many soldiers but the ones I did pass would nod to me. They started doing that when I started to bow my head in a quick manner to acknowledge their presence.

Hey I might not of been raised in a good house hold, but I did learn manners, no girl can go without manners. I turned one last corner before I was in front of Optimus' office, I knocked on his door.

Bumblebee waved at me, with one of his bright smiles, "I wanted to thank you, I would've told you earlier but you are one busy femme and I haven't been able to catch up with you." I smiled at Bumblebee, I was about to say something when Optimus' door opened.

"Talk to you later Bee Optimus wants me." he nodded and strolled off.

* * *

_**DarkShadow transmitting...**_

_**Subject AN...**_

_**Opening transmission-**_

**_She is now Corrupt don't forget it, or you will pay. _**

**_If you haven't notices she is feisty, and sometimes have an anger issue like worse then Sunstreaker, but she knows when to be nice._**

**_Unlike some Yellow headfinned bot *Sunstreaker*._**

**_Just wait and see what the ray of Sunshine will do in the next chapter you all might hate him._**

**Well R&R**

_**DarkShadow out...**_

_**Cutting transmission...**_

_**Transmission cut...**_


	9. Little voices?

"You wanted to talk Optimus?" he looked up from his datapad, and nodded.

He laid down a servo to lift me up, I climbed on without any hesitation.

"Yes, I would like to speak with you, it's about the things you have done." I frowned did I do something wrong is it me running away or me and Sunstreaker and all are arguing.

"What have I done?" I asked warily, Optimus saw this.

"It is nothing bad, I would prefer if we talked cybertronian." I nodded.

"Umm what language I know a lot?"

"Do you know the language of the ancient prime?" I shrugged.

"I normally just hear someone else talk in another language and then I know it," Optimus nodded.

"**I wanted to talk about the recent events that has happened." **what events was he talking about.

"**Is it me running away, and causing trouble, because I am sorry I just thought you all would be better without me…" **I rambled on, and Optimus listened to every word.

"**That is not what I wanted to talk about, I wanted to talk about you bring Jazz back, predicting the twins arrival when no one spoke of their name, your dream, and bring back Bumblebee's voice, and talking to yourself." **wow when you say it all at once it sounds like a lot, I talk to myself?

'Yes when you talk to us.'

Really?

'Yes you are doing it now.'

Oops.

I looked at Optimus, with a slight blush Optimus raised an eyebrow at me he looked slightly amused.

"**I predicted that a prime has spoken with you." **I gave him a confused look.

"**Umm yeah your speaking with me." **Optimus chuckled, I frowned.

"**I mean an ancient Prime." **I blushed deeper I felt like an idiot.

"**Oh, I haven't spoken to a Prime." **he blinked at me for a minute.

'I am a prime, Onyx Prime to be exact.'

'I am a prime, Vector Prime.'

'I am a prime, Prima.'

We have been speaking with you.'

You could have told me that before.

"**Umm Corrupt who are you talking to." **I laughed awkwardly.

"**Sorry, I have little voices in my helm, and they were explaining something to me," **Optimus gave me a look.

"**Explaining what kind of things?" **

"**That I have been talking to Primes, this whole time." **Optimus nodded.

"**Do you know their names?" **I nodded, feeling proud I knew something he was talking about.

"**Vector Prime, Prima, and Onyx Prime. **Optimus nodded, he shutter his optics for a bit, I stared at him a minute before I started to fidget with my digits.

"**Am I in trouble." **I finally asked hesitantly.

That seemed to catch Optimus off guard, he gave me a questioning glance.

"**Why would you think that?" **I shrugged.

"**Most people don't talk to me unless to yell at me or I'm in trouble..." **Optimus optics shined with pity.

"**You are not in trouble Corrupt." **I nodded, I still felt hesitant but that was the old me forcing it's way to the front.

**~Is there a problem Corrupt?~ **

**~No sire, just waiting for Optimus to continue.~ **I felt him prying in my helm trying to find the real problem, I let him I only blocked out the past.

"**Corrupt, what do the Primes talk about?" **I blinked up at Optimus not sure if I should tell him what they tell me it is personal and he probably would tell my sire.

"**Nothing much, they correct me if I use human terms like eyes, head, sleep, etc," **

'Tell the truth.'

"**And…..they correct my mistakes, they help me see what I need to see, they argue with me a lot." **Optimus gave me a look almost like he was searching for something, a sign of some sort.

"**Why won't you tell me the truth about what they talk about?" **I felt guilt hit me, I wanted to but I couldn't.

"**I...I...I want to I just don't want you to pick the Prime's side, of what we discuss." **Optimus folded his hands together.

"**I will not choose sides if I do not know the whole story, and both sides of that story, but I am getting the idea that the primes are not agreeing with you willingly offlining yourself." **I bowed my helm in shame.

I heard Vector I believe, scuff , I could feel it was directed to what Optimus had just said. Prima spoke.

What?

'What he says is a lie.'

'Yes he lies.'

'He does not speak the truth.'

My optics widen Optimus Prime lie, I won't believe it for a second, I looked at Optimus could he lie to me.

"**Is something wrong Corrupt?" **I blinked before saying anything not know exactly what to say.

"**Umm….Prima says you lie, and Onyx and Vector Prime agrees with him." **Optimus stares at me shock, and very confused.

"**What do you mean I lied?" **I honestly didn't know why they thought that.

I heard Prima and Onyx explain Vector stayed quiet, I soon understood what they meant by he lied.

I understand.

'Good now explain to him.'

"**Well Optimus from the primes point of view, you did lie. You said you wouldn't choose sides unless you knew the whole story and both sides of the story." **Optimus nodded staring at me intently.

"**Well the way Onyx Prime put it, the great war began with a disagreement, and that neither sides knew the whole story, or both sides of that story, both fractions only knew well….a fraction of the story." **Optimus gave me a disbelief look, I shrugged not my words.

"**That's not true, Megatron wants to rule everything I'm trying to stop him from doing that." **Vector Prime showed me something that left my mouth agape, I had nothing else to say after what I saw.

That's kind of stupid, made all this fighting pointless, and kind of a disgrace to the Cybertronian name.

'Our point exactly, if you can understand why can't he.'

Onyx I wouldn't have understood either if Vector wouldn't have showed me, all the clips in on video.

"**I will tell you what Vector Prime just told me, and I quote 'Are you sure that is all Megatron wants, or is that what you want to believe," **Optimus stared at me I was shocked myself because I didn't say that, Vector took over after I said 'and I quote'.

"**What do you mean by that?" **The three primes didn't have to tell me what to say I already knew.

"**That is for you to find out yourself." **Optimus stared at me, I found it funny how all of a sudden are roles were flipped, Optimus is the one asking questions and left confused, why I am the one answering questions, but being crypted about it.

"Optimus may I leave now?" he only gave me a silent nodded, he didn't even look up.

Before I left I had one thing left to say, "Optimus if you want answers think about it from a different perspective, like I don't know Megatron's." he frowned deeper, I smiled before leaving.

I left his office feeling light, like a weight was off my shoulder. I decided I wanted to do something fun maybe play a video game with Swipy-boy.

* * *

I strolled down the hall silently, without a care in the world...well that was until I bumped into Sunstreaker. Then I cared because the mech was going to murder me.

I tried to apologize but he wouldn't hear it, "**Why you disgusting fleshy, why can't you understand that I want you to stay away from me, why don't you just offline now the only thing I've been waiting for, you ignorant fleshbag!" **he spoke kaonian.

"**I...I..I…" **I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"**I…I..I…" **he mocked me tears filled my optics he was being mean.

" **What are you going to cry, I don't care just proves how very useless you are. A waste of space you can't even tell anyone why you won't to offline only that you want to. Bet no one here has told you it's a good idea for you to offlining, well guess what I think it's a good idea, fantastic even. You should offline, it would be the only good thing anyone got out of you being here." **he snarled.

Just like that my heart sank, literally it sank low, my heartbeat was slowing rapidly, I could feel my heart giving out. I grabbed my chest in desperate need of air. I coughed, and made odd wheezing noises, I felt my optics water.

"Oh stop faking." he muttered.

I looked to the ground bowing my head to the floor, I saw my tears were red, I feel to the cold hard ground, my body giving out. I coughed more until blood sputtered out my mouth. I looked to Sunstreaker with pleading optics, he had a fearful look, but he turned and left me to die in the hallway.

I laid there for seemed like forever I long stopped trying to breath it was pointless.

I was going to die, no if, and's, or but's about it, it was all over this was my end. I was going to die because fate was finally on my side. Hip hip hooray I am going to die today.

* * *

_**DarkShadow transmitting...**_

_**Subject AN...**_

_**Opening transmission-**_

**Sunny, sunny, Sunny what have you done.**

**You most like just ended a young girls life, she was only 15 that has to suck.**

**Stuff is going to get hecked around the base it's going to get worst for**

**Optimus**

**Sideswipe**

**Ratchet**

**Sunstreaker **

**and D* nope I won't say his name just yet.**

**Well R&R**

_**DarkShadow out...**_

_**Cutting transmission...**_

_**Transmission cut...**_


	10. Daddy, and best friend to the rescue

**Sideswipe's POV**

I was bored so I decided to find Sh...er Corrupt and play a few video games. I past Sunstreaker in the hallway he looked kind of scared, but he hurried past me, I shrugged.

I turned another corner, but the sight was shocking I saw a very pale and bloody body of Corrupt. I rolled over to her s fast as I could I dropped to my knees.

"Corrupt what happened?!" I yelled, she didn't move, her chest wasn't rising like it should either. I ran a basic scan over her, her main organ the heart I believe was going way to slow and she couldn't breath.

**::Ratchet!:: Sideswipe**

**::What?!::Ratchet**

**::I was looking for Corrupt, when I found her she was all bloody and pale!::Sideswipe**

**::What?!::Ratchet**

**::She isn't breathing and her heartbeat is slow.:: Sideswipe**

**::Get her to the med bay now!::Ratchet**

I picked up the little limp frame and raced to the med bay, Jazz on my tail. I burst through the med bay doors, Ratchet quickly collected Corrupts frame from my servo.

He laid her on the berth and began attaching tubes, and wires to her as quickly as he could. I rolled out of the med bay what could have caused this.

**::Where are you going Sideswipe?::Jazz**

**::Check the security cameras.::Sideswipe**

I cut the comm and went to the security room, no one was in. I checked the cameras and I couldn't believe it.

**~Sunny what did you do?!~**

* * *

_**DarkShadow transmitting...**_

_**Subject AN...**_

_**Opening transmission-**_

**I know I haven't updated, but I get the feeling no one's reading it,**

**so I gave you a short chapter if I get reviews I'll do another update.**

**Well R&R**

_**DarkShadow out...**_

_**Cutting transmission...**_

_**Transmission cut...**_


	11. Fate Lies in his Hands

I didn't get a response, he slammed his side of the bond shut, I tried to force my way through but he had it shut tight. I slowly went back to the med bay, Corrupt lay unconscious on the berth a breathing mask strapped around her face.

"Did you find anything?" I jumped Ratchet looked rather sad, his voice sounded even sadder, why I hated that I had to give him the news. I shoved a datapad to him not looking at him, Ironhide and Jazz went over to see too. After a minute or two they gasp I knew they were anger and Optimus was going to be even madder.

**~Why Sunny? Why?~**

Prowl took the datapad from Ratchet seeing as he was very anger he was livid, Ironhide had to hold him down so he wouldn't go and kill Sunstreaker.

"Ironhide let me go, I am going to kill him, he is the reason my daughter is laying on that berth unconscious! He's the reason she's knocking on death's door!" Ratchet snarled.

"Ratchet I'm sorry for what my brother did." I let my helm bow down in shame. Ratchet growling calmed slightly.

"No Sideswipe, you need to stop apologizing for your brother, you did nothing!" I looked at him, why couldn't I control him better. Optimus walked into the room, and he looked kind of glum.

He took one look around to find an unconscious femme, Ironhide holding back Ratchet, Jazz shaking with anger Prowl making sure Jazz wouldn't go kill Sunstreaker, lets just say a very bad sight.

Prowl handed Optimus the datapad, Optimus looked pissed and that is saying something because he never gets anger. In a few minutes Sunstreaker came through the med bay doors, he saw Corrupt and turned to leave.

I grabbed his shoulder harshly, he stopped and turned around everyone glared at him.

"Sunstreaker did you do this to her?" Sunstreaker looked at the damaged femme, and shook his helm. I growled and knocked him upside the helm he growled at me, I snarled at him he backed off.

"We have you on video." Prowl stated.

"You left her in the hallway to die, after you told her to die." Jazz growled, Sunstreaker flinched away.

"What's going on?" we all turned to look at the femme in shock.

"How are you feeling?" she groaned miserably.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I groaned my head hurt, my heart throbbed in pain I felt like complete slag. I had a nice long conversation with the Primes, and boy were they upset not at me though.

"Like I'm going to die soon. I am aren't I." It wasn't a question I knew the answer.

"Corrupt you are dying." Ratchet told me, I nodded.

"I know." he shook his helm.

"No Corrupt you are dying." I cocked my helm confused.

"I don't think I understand sire." I told him slightly confused.

"Corrupt the chance of you surviving the night…..Is less then 5%. Corrupt your going…..to die…..today." I blinked.

That was unexpected.

'It is no longer your choice.'

I looked around the room Sideswipe looked ready to slaughter Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker stared at the floor. Prowl, Optimus and everyone else just stared at me.

"Corrupt, Sunstreaker will take any punishment you give him, that adds shipping him off this planet, to putting him in stasis until the war is over." Sunstreaker's optics widen in fear.

I looked at Optimus than to Sunstreaker.

'Tell him.' I sighed.

"**Your doing it again Optimus."** I spoke ancient prime Optimus blinked, and bowed his helm in shame.

"He understands were you are coming from, so he leaves the decision to me." I told him, I knew it wasn't all Sunstreaker's fault.

'It really is.'

Did I forget to mention more primes joined in my helm yah. (note the sarcasm.)

"Well since the end of the war isn't coming for a long time, putting him in stassi is out, and I can't hurt Sides like that so no shipping away because that will only help the cons win."

A war that is not suppose to be won, I thought. "Sooo, nothing." Prowl glitched and Sunstreaker looked ready to glitch too.

"I'm sorry for glitching Prowl sire." he only looked at Prowl before blinked at me, leaving Prowl on the floor.

"Sunstreaker deserves some form of punishment what he did is unforgivable." Optimus argued.

"Why? I forgive him. What he said was very much true." the primes were not pleased with that.

'Why would you say that?!'

To get him to apologize for his own mistake and not Sideswipe. It's about time he starts acting like a mech, not a sparkling.

The primes all went quiet, I smirked I finally got them to shut up. Sunstreaker sputtered, he looked at me in disbelief. I frowned at him, he seemed to be at a loss of what to do.

"Femme, I...i...i." I sent him a rather nasty look.

"Why do you have to mock me. I said you were right is that not enough for you." I growled at him, he sputtered through his words, and I was getting angrier.

"Ok I get!" I hissed in annoyance.

"I want to say...so….sooo…..sorry." he shudder. I blinked at him for a minute.

Ok I didn't think it was going to work

"Why, you really have nothing to be sorry for-" he growled.

"Look femme I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong and I shouldn't have said any of the things I did. So sorry, and I was wrong, and I deserve to be punished." he whispered the ending.

"Sunstreaker I will leave the decision for you…...Should I live, or should I die?" everyone in the room was taken aback by that question, and I expected them to be.

'You're putting your life in his hands.'

Yes, because no matter what he says he will have to live with it.

"Live. I shouldn't have told you to die. No one deserves to die at least not like that." I smirked at him, before turning to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I believe you just got what you wanted." I saw hope flash through his optics. He shooed everyone out of the med bay, he got supplies and raced to me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded to him. He injected something into my arm, and put a mask over my mouth and I was out like a light.

* * *

_**DarkShadow transmitting...**_

_**Subject AN...**_

_**Opening transmission-**_

**OH MY GOSH. She's alive for now just wait tell her big bro [*****] he whose name shall not be spoken.**

**So Sunny let her live only for two reason one Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet would choose his punishment. **

**two well...because...you have to read to find out.**

**Well R&R**

_**DarkShadow out...**_

_**Cutting transmission...**_

_**Transmission cut...**_


End file.
